Finn
by Marymel
Summary: Set after the season 15 finale, and tied into my other Jackson fics. Nick rushes to the hospital after hearing Julie Finlay's hurt...and gets some unexpected news.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I'm tying this in to my other Jackson stories. It takes place during and after The End Game. Slightly AU. And I'm keeping Nick in Vegas.**

 **I got this idea. I like some of the Nick and Julie fics, and I wondered...what if they'd been a couple at the events of the 15th season finale? Here's what I came up with. Please enjoy and review!**

When he heard the call over the radio, Nick's heart stopped. Julie was found unresponsive in a car trunk, near death thanks to the brother of the Gig Harbor Killer. He could not race to the scene fast enough. He called Sara and asked what hospital. She told him Greg was doing CPR and to get to Desert Palm Hospital immediately. Nick wasted no time, turning the siren on his truck on and racing to the hospital.

When he got to the hospital, everything slowed when he saw Greg, shaking, with blood on his hands and clothes. He knew his friend did everything he could...they all just hoped it was enough.

"She's in surgery," Morgan solemnly told him.

It felt like a rubber band pulled around his chest and cut off all the air. Julie was in surgery. He didn't know how bad she was hurt, but the amount of blood on Greg's clothes...it couldn't be good.

By the time Sara and D.B. arrived, an hour had passed. He stayed with Greg and Morgan, but if they said anything it was white noise. All he could think about was her.

D.B. was listed as her emergency contact, so when the doctor finally came out, he talked directly to him. The look on his supervisor's face said bad news. Julie was in a coma. With the blood loss and brain damage, no telling when or even _if_ she'd wake up. Everyone just stared at the supervisor, but he needed to ask Nick one question.

"How long?"

His colleagues glanced at Nick. They knew their friends had been dating. Nick didn't even pretend to not know what D.B. was talking about. He cleared his throat and said, "Almost a year. We started dating after the whole...Merchinson thing last year. I love her."

With D.B.'s next question, time stood still for the Texan.

"Did you know she's pregnant?"

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you VegasGirl09, Vegas nivel 3 and RosePetal7 for your reviews!**

 **I'm also tying this in to all my Jackson fics. And I refer to Julie Finlay as Julie, not her nickname on the show.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!**

All the oxygen was sucked out of the room and Nick's vision clouded. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Wh-what?"

D.B. sighed quietly and sympathetically looked at the Texan. "She's at least seven months. You didn't know?"

Nick sighed heavily. "No. We were...we were taking a break. She said she hooked up with someone...oh, my God."

"The doctor said she may not have known she's pregnant," D.B. said. "It happens. If the s-swelling on her brain doesn't go down...they're going to do a stat C-section."

Nick hyperventilated. He couldn't believe he just found out the woman he loved was pregnant with his child...and may not wake up.

No one said anything. They were all too grief-stricken and shocked.

Leaning against the wall, Nick felt like everything was closing in. Julie was having his baby and would probably never live to see it.

"I-I...I didn't know..."

"Apparently, she's almost to term," D.B. said sympathetically. He knew Nick and Julie had feelings for each other. And he knew Nick would make a great dad. Everyone just wished Julie would live to see their baby.

When Nick finally got to see Julie, his heart dropped. Machines were keeping her alive. The doctors said she was essentially brain dead. Nick walked over and took her hand. "Finn...why didn't you tell me?" He gently put his hand on her stomach, knowing his child was inside her. It broke Nick's heart. He sobbed quietly as he thought of her not seeing their baby.

The next day, the doctors told D.B. and Julie's mother there was little if any hope. Looking at the Texan CSI, her mother Susan said, "She'd want you to have the baby."

Nick's lip quivered as he tried to keep tears at bay. Julie once told him he'd make a great dad, the way he always took care of everyone and looked after Greg's son Jackson and Warrick's son Eli. She could see him as a dad, she told him.

" _Really_ ," Susan told him, reassuring herself as much as Nick. "It's your baby. You should keep it."

And that afternoon, D.B. and Susan were waiting with Nick when doctors performed a C-section to save his baby. He knew Julie most likely would never wake up. He kept telling himself he'd hang on to every picture and memory he had of the woman. He waited outside the operating room for word - _any_ word. All he could think about was his child.

After what seemed like eternity, a doctor in scrubs came out to see Nick. "Mr. Stokes, there's no change in Ms. Finlay. It...may be just a matter of time."

He heard Susan choke back a sob, realizing Julie wouldn't live to see their child.

D.B. was standing next to Susan. He asked, "What about the baby?"

Nick looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes. The doctor smiled sympathetically at the CSI. "It's a boy."

A sob escaped the CSI. He had a son.

The doctor sighed. "We've got him on oxygen to monitor his breathing. Nurse Griffith will take you to see him."

Nick didn't know whether to be happy his son had come into the world or sad that his mother would never see him. He didn't even notice a blonde woman in scrubs until she touched his elbow.

"Mr. Stokes," the nurse said. "I'll take you to the nursery."

"Go on," Susan told him. D.B. added, "He needs you."

Nick sighed heavily and nodded. He needed to meet his son.

When they got to the nursery, Nick was given a set of scrubs and told to wash his hands. He barely listened as the nurse told him they were treating his son for possible breathing problems.

"Just to warn you, Mr. Stokes," the nurse said. "He's got tubes hooked up to him, and he's very tiny."

Nick nodded numbly. It's now or never, he thought to himself as he walked through the door. The nurse led him to an incubator and smiled reassuringly.

"Mr. Stokes...say hello to your son."

Nick stared in awe at the tiny, beautiful baby boy. He was wearing a diaper, small booties and a blue cap. He had never seen anyone look so helpless. Any doubts about being a father vanished at the sight of the baby boy in front of him.

Slowly, Nick put his trembling hand on the incubator. He'd never seen such a beautiful baby.

"Hey," he whispered to the tiny boy. The baby boy looked to be asleep as he wiggled his arms and legs. Nick reached his hand in and took his son's hand. Instantly, the baby curled his tiny hand around Nick's finger. He opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

"Hi," Nick whispered. The baby looked at him curiously. "Hey," Nick said with a gentle laugh. "I'm your daddy." He smiled as his son gripped his finger. "It's okay," Nick assured him. "I'm not leaving you. I know..." Nick fought back tears as he thought of his son's mother. "This is not the start in life I would've wanted for you, but...I'm not leaving you. I haven't figured out how, but...it'll be okay."

Nick watched as his son drifted off to sleep, still holding his finger. He took off the baby's cap and smiled when he saw the tuft of dark hair. He may have had Julie's mouth and cheeks, but Nick saw his eyes and hair on his baby boy.

"It's okay," Nick assured the baby as much as himself. "I'm your daddy." He choked back a sob when he referred to himself as daddy. "I'm your daddy...and I love you."

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you again for following and reviewing! Thank you TotalCSIFan, annemmlfe, VegasGirl09, vegas nivel 3 and RosePetal7! Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!**

Nick hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep holding his baby son's hand when a gentle tap on his shoulder startled him awake. He blinked a couple of times and looked up to see Warrick's ex-wife, Tina Brewster, who was a nurse at the hospital, smiling sympathetically.

"Hey," she whispered. "Greg called and told me what happened. I am so sorry."

Nick sighed quietly as he looked at his sleeping son, unaware of what horrors his mother went through. "Th-thanks. I haven't seen her since..."

"It's okay," Tina assured him. She nodded to the sleeping baby. "He needed you more."

A small smile crossed Nick's face as he looked at the beautiful baby - _his_ baby boy. He didn't know how Julie could not have known she was pregnant. Yes, they were taking a break, but she knew he wanted a family of his own someday.

Suddenly, what Doc Robbins told the teen father of the baby the two of them saved after her mother's suicide years ago echoed in Nick's mind.

 _It's not how you come into the world, but how you live it._

Nick gently rubbed his son's arm. He could never hate the beautiful baby sleeping in front of him. He was part of him. Nick knew that, no matter what had happened between him and Julie, his son was innocent.

He knew he had his son to take care of.

Tina gently rubbed Nick's shoulder as the baby stirred in his incubator. "Oh, it's all right," Nick assured him in his soft, southern drawl. "It's all right. Daddy's here."

A warm smile crossed Tina's face. "You're already a good dad."

"Thanks," Nick said with a heavy sigh. "Just...look at him. He's perfect."

"Yeah," Tina said. "I remember when Eli was born." A sad smile came to both of them as they thought of Nick's best friend, who wanted so much to be a father to his son. Tina smiled reassuringly at her ex-husband's best friend. "It was miraculous...just like this little guy."

The baby stirred and began to fuss as Nick gently placed a hand on his stomach. The baby instantly quieted down. Nick chuckled softly.

Tina smiled. "He knows you're here."

"Yeah," Nick said with a sad smile. "I'm right here, kiddo." He smiled as his baby son opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

"Nick," Tina began. "If you want to go check on her, I'll stay with him for a bit."

Nick shook his head. "I need to..."

"You should check on her," Tina said. "It's okay. I'll stay with him."

Nick nodded. However sad the truth was, he had to know about Julie.

When Nick arrived at Julie's room, his heart broke. The woman he loved was hooked up to tubes and machines, barely alive. He stood at her bedside and took her hand.

"I am so sorry," Nick said, fighting back tears. "But...did you..." tears began freely flowing down his cheeks as he thought of their baby son.

Regaining a small bit of composure, he asked, "How could you not know? We have a son." He smiled sadly when he looked at Julie. "He's a fighter, just like his mom. He's got your smile."

Nick rubbed Julie's hand against his cheek. "I don't...we might not have worked out. But that's my... _our_ son. I want him. One of the first things I said to him was I love him. He's so beautiful, Finn. He's got my eyes..." Nick chuckled sadly. "And my hair. He's got a head full of dark brown hair."

He sighed sadly. "Man, I wish you could see him. I loved him the second I found out about him. I know...you told me you couldn't picture yourself as a mom. I always thought you'd be a great one. Jackson adores you. Eli said you like to draw with him. I thought...we could be a family."

A tear rolled down his cheek when he thought of how she'd never get to hold her baby son. "I'm keeping him, Julie. I'm going to tell him his mom was bad ass. She was a great scientist who fought for what she thought was right, and for people she cared about. And I'm going to show him every picture I have of you. I know...wherever you are, you'll be watching over him." He sniffed back tears. "He'll love you. I know he will."

Nick listened to the heart monitor steadily beep as the ventilator breathed for her. "It's okay. I don't hate you for...if you knew you were...I don't hate you. He won't hate you, either."

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you." He took a deep breath and left the room, knowing it might be the last time he'd ever see her alive.

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Bit shorter chapter, but developments I hope you like.**

 **Thanks again TotalCSIFan, VegasGirl09, vegas nivel 3, RoseCrystal7, and annemlfe for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review!**

Nick came back to the neonatal ward and thought about how his son would never know his mother. Yes, it was tragic. Nick had always wanted a family of his own, but he always thought he'd be married or with his child's mother. Now he was facing raising his son alone. He knew he'd always miss Julie, and would always be sad his son would never know her. But once he saw his baby boy, he knew he had to raise him. This was _his son_.

He smiled when he saw Tina gently rubbing the baby's arm and singing a soft lullaby. He smiled softly when he realized his son was going to grow up with Warrick's and Greg's sons - Three Musketeers, just like their fathers.

Tina looked up and smiled at Nick. "Hi. He's doing good."

Nick walked in and smiled at his baby son. "Yeah?"

"Nurse said they want to try to give him some formula."

"Good." Nick smiled warmly as his son opened his eyes and looked at him. "Hi, little guy," Nick whispered.

The head nurse came over and smiled at the father and son. "Mr. Stokes, his lungs are stronger. You've got a little fighter."

"Yeah," Nick said proudly.

What the nurse said next made his heart skip. "Would you like to hold your son?"

Nick took a deep breath and nodded, never taking his eyes off his son. The nurse took him out of his incubator and handed him to the loving but nervous father.

"Here," Tina said as she led Nick to sit in a nearby rocking chair.

Nick barely nodded as he held his son for the first time. Looking into the beautiful baby boy's face, Nick could see a mix of him and Julie. He had Nick's hair, nose and eyes, but the baby's eyes were the same shade as his mother's.

The baby fussed softly as Nick sat down. All Nick was focused on was the baby in his arms.

"Hey," Nick whispered. "I love you, little guy." He chuckled sadly. "You keep fighting and getting stronger, I won't be able to call you little much longer." He gently kissed his son's head and sighed deeply. "Looks like it's just the two of us, kiddo. I know...I know it's not the start in life you deserve. But I promise you...I am always going to be here for you. I wish your mom could see you right now." Nick smiled as the baby opened his eyes and looked at his father. "I don't know how, but...we _will_ be okay. You and I are going to be just fine. Whatever happens...you and I are a packaged deal. And I love you."

The baby looked up at his father as if he was listening intently at every word. Looking into his son's beautiful face, Nick knew he had to be a dad.

Tina smiled as she watched Nick and his son. "I think you're going to be a good dad."

Nick tearfully sighed and nodded. He smiled softly at his newborn son. "I just thought of the perfect name..." He smiled softly at his son and said his name out loud.

"Finn Warrick Stokes."

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Told you I was tying this in with my Jackson stories! You'll see him in this chapter, but this was before Greta was born.**

 **To avoid confusion, I refer to Julie Finlay as Julie.**

 **Thank you csinycastle85, TotalCSIFan, NickyCatherineStokes2442, vegas nivel 3, annemmlfe, RosePetal7, VegasGirl09 for following and reviewing! Next chapter! Please read and review!**

Nick couldn't take his eyes off baby Finn. His son was perfect. Yes, it was unfair that baby Finn would never know his mother, but Nick knew he was innocent. He wanted to make sure Finn would know he was loved and never doubt that Nick wanted him and loved him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the nurse pointed to the window of the nursery. Nick smiled when he saw Greg and his son Jackson. Julie adored them both, and Nick knew they'd love baby Finn.

Nick gestured for them to come in. Jackson and Greg smiled when they saw the baby boy in Nick's arms. "Aw," Jackson said. "Is that your new baby?"

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile. "And his name is Finn." Nick looked up and saw Greg smile warmly.

"Just like Auntie Finn!" Jackson said with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Nick said with a warm smile. "So he'll always know she loved him."

Greg couldn't stop smiling at the sweet baby boy in Nick's arms. "That's great, Nick. _Really_."

Nick looked at his dear friend and smiled sadly. "Finn Warrick Stokes, I want you to meet your Uncle Greg. He saved your life."

Greg smiled sadly and sighed quietly. "I just wish..."

"G...you did all you could," Nick said sternly. "If I blame anyone, I blame Winthrop."

Greg nodded. He blamed Winthrop too.

Nick looked Greg in the eyes. "Don't _ever_ doubt you did all you could do. And no matter what..." Nick looked at baby Finn. "He's here. And he deserves to live." Nick choked back a sob.

"Yeah," Greg said as he smiled at baby Finn.

Nick looked up at Greg and smiled. "And I think Finney would really like for his Uncle Greg to hold him."

Greg smiled as he held baby Finn. "Hey," Greg whispered to Finn. "Hi. I wish you could know your mom...but we're going to tell you everything about her. We've got lots of pictures and stories. She loved you. We all do."

Nick hugged Jackson and smiled. "What do you think, big guy?"

"He's so little," Jackson said. "I think he may be littler than Joshua! He was the smallest person I've ever seen!"

Greg and Nick shared a warm smile. "But he'll get bigger," Greg said. "Won't he, Jacks?"

"Yeah!"

Nick smiled warmly. "Yeah."

Giving his friend a sad smile, Greg asked, "Have you seen...?"

"Yeah," Nick said softly. "No change." Nick thought for a moment and turned to the nurse. "Hey...can we...do something?"

Thirty minutes later, Nick and the nurse were standing outside the ICU room with Finn sleeping in the crib. Nick gently pushed the door opened and saw D.B. sitting by Julie's bed reading a book. The supervisor smiled softly when they walked in.

"Hi," D.B. whispered. He smiled and gasped softly when he saw the nurse push the cradle into the room. "Is that..."

"Yeah," Nick whispered. Not taking his eyes off his son, Nick whispered, "I thought he should meet his mother."

D.B. smiled softly. "Good idea."

Nick carefully lifted his sleeping son from the cradle. He held Finn so, if Julie miraculously opened her eyes, she'd see him.

Looking at Julie, Nick said, "Julie...I want you to meet our son. This is Finn Warrick Stokes."

D.B. smiled sadly when he heard Nick say the baby's full name.

Nick looked at the baby boy who stretched his little hand. Nick took Finn's hand and the baby boy curled his fingers around his father's finger. "He's named after his mom and his uncle."

"That's a good name," D.B. said.

Nick smiled softly at the baby boy in his arms. "Yeah," he whispered. "I've been calling him Finney." He looked back at the prone figure in the hospital bed. It broke Nick's heart that she couldn't wake up and hold her own son.

Taking a deep breath, Nick said, "I know Finney won't remember this...but I will. I wanted him to meet his mom. And he's going to know you love him. I promise you..." Nick choked back a sob and looked at Finn's peaceful, sleeping face. "He's going to know his mom fought for him. And she wanted to see him and raise him and love him." Nick looked back at Julie. "I promise I am going to be sure he never forgets that you love him. And I am going to be the best dad I can be."

"You will," D.B. said softly. "Finn's got a lot of people who love him."

Nick smiled sadly as he looked back at Julie. "Yeah. And he's going to be loved. I love him so much already." Nick looked at baby Finn. He really did love him more than he thought he could ever love anyone.

D.B. smiled at the CSI. He always knew Nick would be a wonderful father. As much as he and everyone would miss Julie, he loved Finn already.

"Jules," D.B. said, wishing she'd sit up and tell him she hated the nickname. "He's a beautiful baby. I know Nick's going to be a great dad. And I've got tons of pictures I can give Finn so he'll know how great his mom was."

"Thank you," Nick said with a sad smile. He smiled as Finn gave a big yawn. Looking from the sweet baby boy in his arms to the prone figure of the baby's mother broke Nick's heart. "Julie...I promise you, I am going to raise him to be strong...just like his mom. He's going to know that I love him. He's going to root for the Seahawks...except when they play the Cowboys." He chuckled sadly when he remembered watching a football game with Julie as they rooted for their hometown teams. Nick smiled at the memory of Julie staying over at his house and helping take care of his dog Sam...and how Julie surprised him with dinner and a night to themselves when he returned home after a conference. Nick gently kissed baby Finn's head, knowing their baby boy came from love.

D.B. smiled warmly at Nick with his baby son. "It's okay, Jules," he said softly. "Nick and Finn will be just fine."

A tear rolled down Nick's cheek as he looked at his supervisor and smiled. "Yeah. We'll be fine." He took Julie's hand and touched it to Finn's hand. "Finney...this is your mommy. And wherever she is...she's always going to be watching over you. She loves you." With tears in his eyes, Nick gently kissed the tips of Julie's fingers and gingerly laid her hand back down on the bed.

Without another word, Nick gently kissed Finn's cheek. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to Julie. He and D.B. shared a sad smile and Nick laid Finn back in his crib. D.B.'s heart broke at the sight of the strong Texan CSI leaving the room with his baby son. He vowed to tell Nick and Finn whatever they wanted to know about his dear friend. At least, in that small way, Finn would know his mother.

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson and baby Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Can't thank you all enough for following and reviewing! VegasGirl09, Vegas nivel 3, TotalCSIFan, csinycastle85, annemlfe, RosePetal7, NickyCatherineStokes2442, FinlayXXStokes, and everyone who's following the story, thank you!**

 **More angst and twists to come. Please read and review!**

Nick gingerly wheeled the crib down the hall with the nurse walking alongside. They'd just reached the nursery when Nick looked up and saw a familiar friend peering into the nursery window. He smiled down at baby Finn. "Look, Finney. There's your Aunt Sara."

Sara turned around and gasped softly when she saw the newborn in the crib. "Oh..." She said softly. She couldn't take her eyes off the baby. "Nick..."

"Yeah," Nick said softly. "This is my son." He gently lifted Finn from the crib. "Sara...this is Finn Warrick Stokes."

A sad smile came to Sara's face when she heard Nick's son's full name. Nick placed his son in Sara's arms. "Finney...this is your Aunt Sara."

Finn barely stirred when Nick placed him in Sara's arms. Sara smiled down at the sweet baby. "Hi," she whispered. Even though she hated what happened to their colleague and dear friend, Sara loved baby Finn already. "Nick...he's gorgeous."

"Yeah," Nick said. "Just like his mom."

Sara glanced up. "Have you..."

"We just came from there," Nick said. "Even though he won't remember...I thought he should meet his mom." Nick lovingly rubbed his son's head.

Sara nodded. "That's good." She smiled at the baby boy. "Hey, Finn." Baby Finn cooed softly and stretched his arms. Sara smiled softly. "I know...your dad has probably already said this, but...whatever you want to know about your mom...we'll let you know."

Nick smiled softly at the sight of his baby son in his dear friend's arms. "Thank you," he whispered. "And...I think Julie would want you and Greg to be Finney's godparents."

Sara looked up at Nick with a crooked smile. "I'd be honored."

Finn cooed softly. Nick smiled. "I think Finney approves."

"Yeah," Sara said with a soft laugh. She smiled at the baby boy. "Finn, you are _so_ lucky to have two strong, amazing parents. Your daddy is going to love you _so_ much." She smiled up at Nick. "He already does."

"That's right," Nick said proudly.

She smiled softly. "Any idea when you can take him home?"

"Soon," the nurse said. "His lungs are much stronger, and he's doing just fine." She smiled softly at Nick. "I know he's got a lot of people looking out for him."

"Yes, he does." Nick smiled at the nurse. "Thanks..." he glanced at her name tag. "Laurie." The nurse smiled warmly.

"Actually..." Sara said. "That's one reason I'm here. We...everyone at the lab...we all chipped in and picked out some things for him. Doc and Judy picked him out a crib, Dave and Amy picked out a car seat..."

Nick exhaled in surprise. "I can't...I can't repay..."

"Nick...they're gifts from all of us," Sara insisted. "Everyone chipped in. We want to help .Besides..." Sara smiled at the baby boy. "It's all for a great reason."

Smiling at his baby son, Nick said, "Yeah." He was so grateful everyone wanted to chip in for him and Finn. He smiled warmly at Sara with his son. "Thank you." Smiling at baby Finn, Nick said, "Now I know how Greg felt...the moment he saw Jackson. I never knew one little person could mean so much..."

The nurse and Sara smiled warmly at the new father. Nick may not have known he was even going to be a dad, but he wanted to be one more than anything.

That afternoon, the nurse helped Nick give Finn his first bath. Nick smiled as his son looked at him curiously as they gently washed him.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Nick asked as he wrapped Finn in a warm towel. Finn curiously looked at his father and yawned.

After the nurse showed Nick how to dress baby Finn, Nick held his sweet baby boy and smiled. Everything fell away as Nick looked into his son's eyes. At that moment, he knew they'd be okay.

Sometime later, Nick fell asleep in the rocking chair with Finn sleeping soundly in his crib. All of a sudden, Finn woke up and began crying. Nick instantly woke up and went to his son. The baby boy's face reddened as he wailed uncontrollably.

"Finney, it's okay," Nick assured his son. He gently lifted Finn, rocked him and whispered soothingly, but nothing worked. He checked Finn's diaper, but he didn't need to be changed. And Nick fed him a bottle less than an hour before, so he knew he wasn't hungry.

Finn cried and cried as Nick rocked him and tried to soothe him.

Suddenly, Nick realized why Finn might be so upset. He knew why his son was crying. As corny as it may have sounded, Nick knew why Finn was upset. All he could do was hold his son close and whisper he loved him.

After what seemed like hours to the CSI, Finn calmed down. Still, Nick refused to put him down. He knew his son needed him more than ever.

When he looked up, he saw D.B. looking sad. Nick simply nodded.

Julie was gone.

All Nick could do was hold his son and tell Finn he loved him. He was more determined than ever to be a good father to Finn. He knew that was not only what Julie would want, it was what Finn deserved.

"I-I," Nick began. He looked into his innocent son's face. "I don't know how, Finney...but I know we're going to be okay. I promise you I am going to be there. You come first with me, no matter what." He smiled softly as Finn looked up at him. "I love you, Finney." He kissed his son's head and quietly said, "Thank you, Julie."

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Once again, Jackson is in this story, but it's before Greta was born.**

 **Again, huge thanks to all for reading and reviewing! VegasGirl09, vegas nivel 3, csinycastle85, TotalCSIFan, annemlfe, RosePetal7, FinlayXXStokes, NickyCatherineStokes2442, and everyone following, thank you! Hope you enjoy this little chapter, and please review!**

Greg and Morgan brought Jackson back to the hospital to see baby Finn. Jackson pulled Morgan to the nursery where Nick was changing Finn's diaper. "Mama, lookit!" Morgan gasped softly when she saw the baby boy. "Oh, wow." She loved Nick and Julie's baby son the instant she saw him. She knew he was a little piece of their dear friend.

Nick smiled softly as he lifted Finn from the changing table. "Finney, this is your Aunt Morgan." He gently placed the baby boy in her waiting arms.

"Oh, hello," Morgan whispered to the baby boy.

"He's grown," Greg said softly as he watched his wife hold Nick's baby son.

"Yeah," Nick said. "The nurses said he's getting stronger all the time. His lungs are good, and he's taken almost a full bottle of formula." He smiled at Greg's son. "You think he's going to be as big as you?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

Morgan and Greg smiled at their son and dear friend. They would always miss Julie, but knew Finn deserved a good life and would always be a part of her.

"And guess what, Uncle Nicky?" Jackson asked. "We got Finn some toys!"

Nick's eyes brightened and he smiled at the sweet boy. "You did?"

"Yeah! I got him a teddy bear, cause I love my bear. If you want, you can call his bear Cubby, too."

Nick smiled softly at the sweet child. "Aw, that's sweet. Maybe he can name the teddy bear when he gets a little bigger."

"And we got you some other stuff," Greg said. "We can take it to your house, if you want."

"Thanks," Nick said gratefully. "You still have the key from when you guys watched Sam last time...oh, man." Nick remembered he hadn't seen his dog in several days.

"It's okay," Greg quickly assured him. "We've gone by the house and took him for walks, fed him, all of that."

"Yeah," Morgan added. "Sam's okay." She smiled at the now sleeping baby boy in her arms. "You had other important stuff on your mind."

Nick lovingly rubbed Finn's head. "Yeah. And the doctor says we can take him home at the end of the week."

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Nick said with a soft smile. His son was a fighter.

Later that morning, D.B. came by and smiled when he saw Nick sitting in a rocking chair with baby Finn. Like Morgan, Greg and everyone, he knew the baby boy was part of his longtime friend and deserved a good life.

Nick looked up and smiled when he saw his supervisor in the window. He stood and walked over to the silver-haired man.

"Hi," D.B. whispered to the baby boy.

"You remember your Uncle D.B.," Nick whispered to Finn.

"Rumor has it he might be going home soon," D.B. said.

Nick smiled softly at Finn. "Yeah. He's a fighter. And...I think he really wants you to hold him."

"Oh, he does, huh?" D.B. smiled and took the baby boy. "Hi, there," he whispered.

Nick smiled as Finn cooed and drifted off to sleep. "He likes you already."

"Yeah." D.B. softly cleared his throat and looked at Nick. "This may not be the right time to tell you, but...Susan's asked that Julie be buried in Seattle."

Nick sighed deeply and nodded. He imagined Julie's mother would want her daughter buried in their hometown.

"The, uh...the lab is going to have a memorial service next week," D.B. said. "Nothing formal, really...but..."

"Gives us a chance to say goodbye," Nick said. He was focused on his innocent son.

D.B. smiled at the new father. "Yeah. Let everyone meet this little guy," he said as he smiled at Julie and Nick's son.

Nick smiled warmly at baby Finn. "Greg, Morgan and Sara have been by. Jackson thinks Finney's going to be as big as he is someday."

"He will," D.B. said confidently. "He's already come through so much...he'll be just fine."

Nick smiled warmly at his baby son. "Yes, he will."

 **TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jackson and Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday George Eads!**

 **Thank you VegasGirl09, vegas nivel 3, csinycastle85, TotalCSIFan, annemlfe, RosePetal7, FinlayXXStokes, NickyCatherineStokes2442 and everyone for following, reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this little chapter, and baby Finn meets more of his extended family! Please read and review!**

 **And more Jackson and Greta stories are on the way!**

The next day, Finn was given the all-clear to go home. As much as Nick wanted to take his son home, he was also scared. It would be just him and Finn at home. Whatever dread Nick felt ebbed away when he looked at his sweet son. "You ready to go home, kiddo?"

Baby Finn simply looked up at his father and softly cooed. Nick smiled at the sweet baby boy.

Thanks to Sara bringing him a charger, Nick was able to keep his cell phone charged while he spent every moment at the hospital with his son. He was about to call Super Dave and ask if he could help put the baby seat in his truck when his phone rang. He sighed softly when he saw the familiar name on the caller ID.

"Hi, mom," Nick said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Nick, thank goodness," his mother Jillian said with a sigh of relief. "I was getting worried. They said on the news..."

Nick closed his eyes when he realize Julie's death was on the news. "Yeah," he said raggedly. Nick cleared his throat. "It was a...she was someone special," Nick said as he smiled at baby Finn.

Jillian sighed when she heard her son refer to the woman in past tense. "Oh, honey...I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Nick said. "And, uh...w-well...we..."

"You cared about her?" Jillian asked, sensing her son obviously cared for the woman.

Nick took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't lie to his mother. "Julie Finlay."

Jillian's heart broke for her son. Nick had told her about Julie in previous phone calls, and she knew Nick cared deeply for her. "Oh, honey..."

Not wanting to tell her too much over the phone, Nick said, "Mom..."

"Do you want us to come out there?" Jillian asked before he had a chance to say anything else.

Relieved, Nick said, "Would you mind?"

"Of course not! Sweetie, we're on the first plane there."

Nick smiled down at baby Finn. "Well...when you get here, just go to my house. Please?"

"Sure," Jillian said reassuringly. "Your father and I will be there as soon as we can. I love you!"

"Love you, too." Nick hung up and smiled at his sleeping son. "They're going to love you," he said hopefully.

Super Dave and Greg put Finn's car seat in Nick's truck. Super Dave smiled at the baby boy in Nick's arms. "Pretty soon, we're going to have to set him up on a play date with Joshua."

Nick smiled at his good friend. "Yeah. That'd be great."

Once the seat was securely in the vehicle, Nick gingerly placed Finn in to take him home. Nick smiled at the baby boy. "Ready to go home, little guy?" Finn responded by spitting up on his onesie. Nick couldn't help but laugh softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

The ride home was the most careful drive Nick had ever taken in his life. Every few seconds, he'd glance in the rearview mirror to see if Finn was okay. Finn simply snoozed in the back seat.

When Nick and Finn arrived home, Greg, Morgan, Jackson, Sara, Super Dave and his wife Amy, Conrad, Henry, Hodges, and Doc Robbins and his wife Judy were waiting. Greg, Morgan, Sara and Super Dave let the others meet baby Finn when Nick got out of the truck.

Nick smiled at his great friends. "Everyone, I want you to meet Finn."

When Nick pulled Finn from his car seat, everyone gathered around them and awed at the newborn. "Congratulations," Doc Robbins said for the group. "He's beautiful." Everyone smiled in agreement.

"So...what are y'all doing here?" Nick asked.

Sara smiled at Nick. "Well...we knew you and Finn would need a few things."

"And we wanted to help," Hodges said. Everyone either smiled or said yes in agreement.

Nick smiled a bit skeptically as Greg opened the front door. Nick's eyes widened when he saw all the baby clothes and toys.

Sam came up to Nick and nuzzled baby Finn's foot. "Sam, be gentle," Morgan told the dog in French.

Nick smiled at the dog. "Sam...this is baby Finn. Everyone...this is Finn Warrick Stokes." Everyone smiled at the baby's name as Finn gave a soft yawn. Nick smiled at his son. "Finney...this is your family." Everyone smiled as Nick said, "Welcome home, Finney."

Jackson smiled as he pet Sam. "And that's not all!"

"It's not?" Nick asked his sweet godson.

"Nope!" Jackson said as he took Nick's hand and led him and Finn to his bedroom.

Nick smiled when he saw the crib set up by the window.

"We thought you might want him to stay close," Sara explained. "At least for a while."

"And..." Judy said as she and Morgan pulled out two shopping bags filled with packages of diapers. Everyone laughed softly.

"Look, Finney," Nick said with a warm smile. "Your family did all this for you."

Finn responded with a small gurgle and stretch.

"He loves it," Henry said.

"Yeah," Greg added.

Nick smiled at his extended family. "Guys...you didn't have to do this..."

"We wanted to," Morgan insisted. "For you and Finn."

A warm smile crossed Nick's face as he fought back happy tears. "Well...Finney and I both say thanks." He smiled at his sweet baby boy.

Hodges, Judy and Amy cooked extra food so Nick wouldn't have to go to the grocery store. And Jackson and Sara volunteered to walk Sam. Nick was pleasantly surprised the dog took to baby Finn so well, barely leaving the baby's side.

Greg sat next to Nick on the couch as Jackson explained baby Finn to Sam. "I think Sam wants to protect Finn," Greg said softly.

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile as he fed baby Finn a bottle. He smiled at his great friend. "Hey...thanks again for all of this."

"It's no problem," Greg said. "You were there for me and Jacks. We want to be there for you and Finn."

Nick smiled as his son sleepily sucked on his bottle. "You know...years ago when I first came to Vegas...you, me, Warrick and Super Dave...I never thought our sons would be growing up together."

Greg smiled warmly. "Yeah, me neither. But we're a family."

Nick smiled warmly at his son and extended family. "Yeah."

Jackson climbed up on the couch. "Careful, Jacks," Greg said as Jackson looked at baby Finn.

"Uncle Nicky, do you think baby Finn misses Auntie Finn?"

Nick sighed sadly as he looked at his baby son. "I think...maybe he does. But we're going to be sure he knows she loved him very much, right big guy?"

"Right!" Jackson gently touched Finn's foot. "It's okay baby Finn."

Greg and Nick smiled at their sons. Nick knew everything would really be okay.

 **TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **No reviews for previous chapter. Please review and let me know you like the story!**

 **VegasGirl09, vegas nivel 3, csinycastle85, TotalCSIFan, annemlfe, RosePetal7, FinlayXXStokes, NickyCatherineStokes2442, and everyone who's been reading and following, thank you again so much!**

 **New MacGyver tonight, and new chapter with Nick and baby Finn. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

Once everyone left, Nick sighed and felt surprisingly happy. His son was home. Nick held baby Finn as he and Sam locked the door. "Well...what do you think, Finney?" Nick asked his sleepy son. "I know...I wish your mommy was here, too. But we're doing all right."

Nick carried Finn to the bedroom and gently laid him in the crib. Nick couldn't help but marvel at his baby boy. Ten fingers, ten toes, his eyes and Julie's smile. Nick had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

Sam whined softly and Nick gently rubbed the dog's head. "Shush, it's okay," he whispered. Sam looked at the baby in the crib and seemed to smile.

Finn looked up at his father. Nick had never felt more love for anyone as he did for his baby son.

"Hi," Nick whispered as he gently rubbed Finn's head. "Well...what do you think? Our CSI family did all this for you, how bout that?"

Finn looked up at his father like he was listening intently.

Nick couldn't help but see a little of Julie in their son. He wished Julie had told him she was pregnant. She told him he'd make a great dad so many times. He told himself she had to have known he would be a good dad.

Finn stirred slightly and Nick gently put his hand on Finn's stomach. The baby instantly calmed and looked up at his father.

"It's okay," Nick assured Finn and himself. "I wish...I wish your mommy were here and could see you. As much as I know..." he looked away as tears came to his eyes. Looking back at Finn, Nick said, "I think she knew about you, little guy. I'd like to hope she wanted you. She knew I wanted a family someday." He sniffed back tears. "Granted, this is not the way I wanted to have kids. I wish your mom was here. But...I think she's watching over the two of us. And I think she's happy we've got each other. I love you. I know...I'd like to think your mommy loved you, too."

Finn looked as his father wiped tears from his cheeks. Nick smiled at his baby son. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, kiddo. And, no matter what happens...we're a packaged deal. And I love you." He rubbed his baby son's arm and Finn looked at his father like he was trying to smile.

Nick sighed and smiled softly. "Hey, Finney...your grandmother gave you something." Nick took the framed photo of Julie when she was younger that her mother gave Nick. "Your grandma...right now, it's still painful to know she's not here to help you grow up. But she wanted you to have a picture of your mommy." Nick set it on his nightstand so it was facing Finn's crib. "See? You look a little like her."

A sad smile crossed Nick's face when he thought of how he wished Finn could know his mother. He stared at the photo and thought of the last time he saw Julie. He was angry when he found out she was seeing Daniel Shaw and that Shaw was involved in the Gig Harbor Killer's return. Julie assured him she was fine.

Looking back now, Nick had to wonder if she knew she was pregnant. When he told her he was staying in Vegas, Nick saw relief and happiness in Julie's smile.

 _"I'm glad you're staying,"_ she told him. She kissed his cheek before she left to go home.

If he'd known that would be the last conversation he'd have with the woman he loved...Nick told himself he would have never let her go.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Finn softly coo in his crib. Nick looked down at his son, and the baby boy softly smiled up at his dad.

"Yeah," Nick told him. "You okay?"

Finn responded by giving the tiniest sneeze.

Nick laughed softly. "Yeah. We're going to be just fine." He leaned down and kissed Finn's head.

"Sleep well, Finney. Love you."

* * *

Nick wanted to stay awake just watching his son sleep, but fell asleep sometime during the night. He was awakened by Sam jumping up on the bed and licking his face. Instinctively, Nick went to Finn's crib to see his baby son looking up at him. He's okay, Nick told himself. Then the doorbell rang.

Sam jumped off the bed and rushed to the door. "Sam!" Nick said, hoping the dog's barking wouldn't disturb Finn.

Nick looked out the peephole and smiled softly when he saw his parents. He opened the door and his mother immediately gave him a hug.

"Pancho, are you all right?" Nick's father Roger asked.

"We've been trying to call," Jillian added. "I guess your phone was on the charger or something."

Nick sighed quietly and led them to the couch.

"We are so sorry about your friend," Roger said as he pet Sam. "Your mother and I know she was very special to you."

"Yeah," Nick said with a heavy sigh. "I-I thought...I thought we really had something." He glanced to his room and thought of Finn. "We _did_."

"Sweetheart," Jillian said. "I'm so sorry it didn't work out for you."

Nick sighed softly. "Mom, Cisco...I need to tell you..." He thought about how he should tell his parents about their new grandchild. Taking a deep breath, Nick said, "We were really close."

"You've said that," Roger said. "But you wouldn't have invited your mother and I here if you were really okay."

Nick sighed, knowing he couldn't keep baby Finn from his parents. "You're right," Nick said. "There was something...she didn't know. At least, I don't _think_ she knew. I don't know..."

"Honey," Jillian said. "What is wrong?"

Figuring he'd better just tell them the truth, Nick stood, took her hand and led her to his bedroom with Roger following.

Jillian gasped when she saw the crib by Nick's bed. Roger's eyes widened.

Clearing his throat, Nick said, "Mom, dad...I want you to meet your grandson."

Jillian let go of Nick's hand and walked over to the crib. Her eyes welled with tears when she saw the baby boy. Roger joined her and softly smiled at the newest family member.

Nick smiled softly as he reached in and took Finn out of his crib. "Finney," he whispered. "I want you to meet your mawmaw and pawpaw. Cisco and mom...this is Finn Warrick Stokes."

Nick looked at his parents to see them smiling softly. Jillian had tears in her eyes. "Oh, honey," she whispered. "He looks just like you."

Seeing love in his mother's eyes, Nick said, "Would you like to hold him?"

Jillian could only nod as Nick gently placed Finn in her arms. She and Roger both smiled lovingly at the baby boy.

"Hi, Finn," Roger said. Finn looked up at his grandparents and softly cooed.

"He's fine," Nick said. "And they tested both our sets of DNA. He's mine. If Julie knew...she didn't tell me. But...I don't hate him. And, yes, he had a rough start, but he's doing great. He's getting stronger..."

"He's beautiful," Jillian said. "He's got your smile, honey."

Nick smiled in relief. "Yeah."

Roger and Jillian smiled warmly at their new grandson. "He is beautiful," Roger said.

Nick sighed quietly. "And I know...it's not...I know you thought I'd get married or something before I had kids. But he's not a mistake. He's not! And he's come through so much already. I just know he's going to be okay." Nick smiled at his parents with his son. " _We'll_ be okay."

Roger held up his hand. "Pancho, we love you. But would you hush up so we can get to know our new grandson?" He gave his son a humorous smile.

Nick smiled warmly, relieved his parents loved Finn so much. His eyes widened. "Oh, crap. I need to feed him." He turned to get Finn's formula from the kitchen.

Jillian and Roger shared a warm smile. Yes, they were surprised to learn Nick had a baby. But they adored Finn from the moment they saw him. They walked into the living room to find Nick at the kitchen counter preparing Finn's formula.

"He had a rough start," Nick said as he measured out the formula. "But he's gotten a lot stronger. I didn't..." he shook his head at the memory of his son in an incubator hooked up to tubes. "He was premature. They had to strengthen his lungs." He smiled at the sight of his mother softly talking to her newest grandchild.

Jillian sat on the couch and smiled at Finn. "Your daddy already loves you very much," she told the baby boy.

"Looks like he's going to be just fine," Roger said as he sat next to Jillian.

"He is," Nick insisted. "He's amazing. I love him."

Finn looked at Jillian and cooed softly. "You're beautiful," Jillian whispered to her grandson. "And I know this is sudden, but we love you so much."

Nick smiled in relief. "I know...I'm so-"

"Don't say sorry," Jillian interrupted. "We're surprised, yes. But he's amazing."

"Pancho...you are stepping up for him and raising your son," Roger added. "We're surprised, but...we're proud of you." Jillian's eyes shone with love as she looked from Finn to Nick.

Sighing in relief, Nick finished preparing Finn's bottle and sat down across from Jillian. "Thank you," he said with happy tears. He smiled at his baby son. "I told you they'd love you, Finney."

Finn simply yawned, causing Jillian to softly laugh. "It's all right," she whispered to her grandson. She took the bottle from Nick and fed Finn. The baby boy gazed up at his grandmother.

"It's all right," Jillian whispered. "Your daddy's doing a good job. We can't wait to get to know you."

 **TBC...**

 **Author's note: In the season 11 episode Blood Moon, Nick referred to his grandfather as his pawpaw. And I thought it would be cute for him to use that nickname for Finn to call his grandfather. And some cousins of mine from Texas called their grandmother mawmaw, so I thought I'd use that. Anyway, more to come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday to my great-niece Olivia!**

 **Thank you again for following and reviewing! Vegas nivel 3, VegasGirl09, csinycastle85, TotalCSIFan, RosePetal7, annemlfe, NickyCatherineStokes2442, FinlayXXStokes, and all who are following, thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **As I said before I'm keeping Nick in Vegas. And this kind of explains D.B. leaving for CSI:Cyber, although I didn't like the way his character changed on that show.**

 **Finn sees more of his CSI family...and someone else? Please read and review!**

Before Nick realized it, Julie's memorial service had arrived. Nick honestly dreaded attending, and Finn seemed to know what was happening. He stayed up most of the night crying and just wanting his father to comfort him. Nick's parents helped all they could, but no one could calm baby Finn like his daddy.

The morning of the service, Finn started crying when Nick was in the shower. Jillian fed him his bottle and changed him, but Finn just wanted Nick.

Fresh from the shower and wearing his robe, Nick came in to the bedroom to Finn's wails. "What's the matter, pal?" Nick asked. Nick looked into the crib and hated to see his son so upset. Finn's eyes were closed and he was crying as hard as he could. Nick set his hand on Finn's stomach and the baby calmed slightly.

"I know," Nick whispered as he gently lifted his son. "I know. I'm not looking forward to today either."

Finn's cries subsided as his father held him. It was as if he knew they needed each other.

Jillian and Roger smiled softly when they saw their son comfort his own baby boy. "He just needed his daddy," Roger said.

Nick looked over at his parents and softly smiled. "I need him, too."

Nick and his family arrived at the church, and were greeted by D.B.'s wife Barbara. She gasped softly and smiled when she saw Nick with the baby boy. "Oh, wow."

"Finney...this is your Uncle D.B.'s wife, your Aunt Barbara," Nick explained to the sweet baby boy in his arms.

Barbara couldn't stop smiling at baby Finn. She smiled sadly when she held his little hand. "Out of something so horrible...we get this wonderful gift," she said.

"Yeah," Nick said. They looked up and saw Julie's mother Susan. She nodded to them and smiled, but quickly walked into the church sanctuary. Nick sighed. "She still won't..." he looked at his sleepy baby boy. "My mom knew he was her grandson and wanted to hold him the instant she saw him. Julie's mom barely looked at him."

Barbara patted Nick's arm. "It's still painful...it's painful for all of us."

"But Finney's innocent!" Nick steely whispered. "Yes, it hurts knowing he's never going to know his mother. But he deserves to grow up and be happy."

"I know," Barbara said. "He does. But...some people just grieve differently, I guess."

Nick nodded as he looked at Susan talking to D.B., Brass and Conrad. He couldn't imagine not having Finn, and hoped his maternal grandmother might someday want to know him.

Barbara offered Nick a soft smile before joining her husband and son. Finn started to fuss softly. Greg, Morgan and Sara looked back and saw Nick gently rocking Finn in his arms to calm him down. Greg excused himself and walked over to Nick. He smiled at baby Finn. "He okay?"

Nick shook his head. "I think he knows..." he gestured to the crowd of CSIs, lab techs, and cops who'd gathered to say goodbye to Julie.

Greg gently rubbed Finn's head. "Maybe so. How'd he do his first couple of days at home?"

"Oh, he was fine," Nick said, smiling warmly at his son. "He did just fine, right Finney?" His son looked up at his father and seemed to smile.

The two men smiled at the innocent baby boy. No matter what happened to his mother, Nick and everyone were going to be sure Finn was loved.

"I've got to get back," Greg said. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Nick said, not looking up from his son's face. Greg simply patted his friend's arm and went to join his own family.

Nick's parents left to join everyone. Nick stayed in the foyer of the church, marveling at his and Julie's baby son. No matter what happened between him and Julie, Nick was never going to abandon baby Finn.

He was so engrossed in watching Finn he didn't notice a familiar friend come in until she spoke.

"Nick?"

Nick looked up and smiled when he saw Catherine Willows standing by the door. His lower lip quivered as he smiled down at baby Finn. "Look, Finney...this is your Aunt Catherine."

The former CSI supervisor smiled warmly as she walked closer and saw Nick's son. "Hi," she whispered to the baby.

Nick smiled. "Catherine...I want you to meet Finn Warrick Stokes."

Tears filled Catherine's eyes and a warm smile crossed her face. "That's perfect."

"So is he," Nick insisted.

Catherine smiled sadly at her dear friend. "I heard about what happened on the news. I called Sara...she told me." She smiled at the baby boy who already looked so much like his father. "I am so sorry."

Nick couldn't help the tear that fell down his cheek. "Yeah. I haven't figured out how, but...we'll be okay. Right, Finney?" Finn simply cooed and looked at his father.

"Of course, you will," Catherine said confidently. "And Finn's so lucky to have you for a dad."

Nick sighed deeply and smiled at his friend. "Thank you."

Catherine offered Nick a sympathetic smile. "He's beautiful, Nick. I know...I didn't know Julie as well as you or Sara or Greg and Morgan. But I think she'd want you and Finn to stay together."

"We will," Nick softly insisted. He smiled at the baby boy he loved so much. "We'll be all right."

"I know you will," Catherine said as she rubbed Finn's arm.

Nick and Catherine walked into the sanctuary and greeted their CSI family. Catherine hugged D.B. and Barbara, and said hello to Nick's parents. Jackson hugged Nick and told him about a new drawing he made for the baby boy. "Mama wouldn't let me bring it in," Jackson told Finn. "So it's in the car."

"Well, that's very nice of you," Nick said. "I think Finney is going to love it. Thanks, big guy."

Jackson smiled at the baby. "Uncle Nicky, does Finn miss his mommy?"

Nick smiled sadly. "I think he does...and I know we'll always miss her. But Finney's already so loved. He's got you and your mama and daddy, and Aunt Sara, and all his aunts and uncles at the lab." Nick smiled at his baby son. "And he's got me."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile. "We've got the best family."

The minister began the service, but Nick barely paid attention. He was focused on baby Finn. The baby's soft coos and gurgles accented the minister's words on how Julie lived life to the fullest and loved her friends and her work. Occasionally, someone - Nick's parents or CSI family - would look back at baby Finn and smile, knowing he was a small part of Julie that would carry on.

Nick gently rocked his son in his arms. He thought about being angry at Julie for not telling her about baby Finn. But he realized that would be like wishing Finn wasn't there. And Nick already loved his son wholeheartedly. Hating Julie would be like hating him. Nick gently kissed Finn's head as he yawned.

When the service was over, D.B. asked Nick if he thought anymore about the offer to head up the San Diego lab. "Yeah," Nick said. He smiled softly at his baby son. "We're staying here. My son was born here. I met his mother here," Nick said as he choked back tears. "And Finney needs to know about his mommy. No one in San Diego can tell him anything." Nick smiled at his sleepy son, then gave D.B. a small smile. "This is home. We're staying."

D.B. smiled. "Good...because I have a job offer for you here." When Nick narrowed his brow in confusion, D.B. added, "I've been offered a chance to work with the FBI Cyber Crime unit."

Nick's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yep," D.B. said. "And I think...it's about time you headed the Grave Shift."

Nick sighed in surprise. "Wow." He looked at his now sleeping son. "Whatcha think, Finney? You want to stay here with all your CSI aunts and uncles?"

Finn simply gave his father a small stretch.

Nick and D.B. laughed softly. "I think that's a yes," Nick said. "We're staying here."

 **TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jackson and baby Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you again for following and reviewing! Vegas nivel 3, VegasGirl09, csinycastle85, TotalCSIFan, RosePetal7, annemlfe, NickyCatherineStokes2442, FinlayXXStokes, and all who are following, thank you!**

 **If you like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, there might be more Nick and baby Finn stories. And I am still writing Jackson and Greta stories!**

 **Nick and Finn are home...and a certain special someone visits? Please read and review!**

Nick tried to get Finn to go to sleep, but the baby boy was crying and nothing Nick or his parents did soothed him. Nick fed him and changed him, but Finn's wails carried through the house. Nick had never felt more helpless in his life.

"He misses his mother," Nick told Jillian.

"That's true," Jillian said. "But all babies can go through this. I remember when you were born. You kept your father and I up all night when you first came home." She smiled softly at her son. "Maybe that's why you work Grave."

Nick gave his mother a humorless laugh. "Maybe. What about him?" Nick gestured to the crying baby boy in his arms.

"Honey...you're doing fine," Jillian said.

"No, I'm not! He's still crying."

Jillian hugged her son and rubbed Finn's back. "Sweetheart...I know it doesn't feel like it, but you are doing fine. And Finn is a healthy baby."

Nick sighed and held Finn to his chest. "I-I just...what if I do something...what if Finn...?" He hugged his crying son close as his mother sympathetically smiled.

"Nicholas...you are doing fine. Every parent has those same worries. But the most important thing is taken care of...Finn is loved."

Finn continued to wail as Nick held him to his chest. Nick hummed a little tune and Finn began to quiet down.

"It's all right," Nick whispered to his son. "You're all right." He kissed the top of Finn's head and the baby continued to quiet down. "I've got you," Nick whispered to his son. "I've got you."

Jillian and Roger both wished Nick and Julie could be raising baby Finn together, but knew Nick was already a great father. They were proud of how Nick put Finn first and wanted to be a dad.

Nick smiled at his son, who was slowly calming down. "It's all right, Finney. I'm not leaving you. I know..." he sadly smiled. "I know you never knew her, but you had a very good mom who would have loved to have met you. And maybe..." his lower lip started quivering. "Maybe she is watching both of us and watching you grow up. And I promise you I am going to be the best daddy I can be. That's what you need and-and what she'd want. Like I said, I don't know how, but...we're going to be okay."

Finn gazed up at his father with tear-filled eyes, like he knew what his daddy was saying.

"You're doing fine," Nick's father Roger said. Nick gave his father a sad smile. "Pancho...you're a good dad. You're putting Finn first and you love him. Everything else will fall into place."

Nick took a deep breath and smiled sadly. Looking into his son's face, he knew his father was right. Seeing his baby son gaze up at him, Nick marveled at his baby boy. He knew, no matter what, they'd be just fine.

Sometime during the night, Nick thought he heard Finn crying. Instinctively, he woke up and looked over to his crib. What he saw shocked him. Illuminated by soft white light, singing a soft lullaby was Finn's mother. Nick knew he was dreaming, but didn't want to wake up.

"I should have told you," Julie said, not taking her eyes off their baby boy.

"Julie?"

His love glanced up and smiled softly. "I thought...with all the stress of the Winthrop/Briscoe thing...I thought it was just stress or a flu. It wasn't until just before..." she stopped and looked at baby Finn. "By the time I finally realized it..."

Nick sighed tearfully. "You knew...?"

"I found out for sure just before," Julie insisted. "And I was going to tell you. But you were offered the post in San Diego..."

"I'm not taking it," Nick insisted. "I'm staying for him, and I would have wanted to stay with you."

"I know," Julie said calmly. "And I'm glad you're staying. Finney needs his family here. And I am so glad he's going to grow up with them."

Tears filled Nick's eyes. "I am, too. Finney, Jackson, Eli and Joshua...those boys are going to be the Musketeers."

Julie smiled softly. "They will. And Finn is going to have you and so many people who love him. His Aunt Morgan will teach him to love science, his Uncle Greg will teach him to love all kinds of music and appreciate history, his Uncle Doc will teach him to play guitar, his Uncle Super Dave will take him to his first baseball game, his Uncle Henry will teach him to like books, his Uncle Hodges will teach him to cook and appreciate good food, and his Aunt Sara will teach him to respect animals. And you..." she stared at Nick. "You will teach him everything. From rooting for the Cowboys to working hard and trusting himself. Finn has so much love already."

Nick choked back a sob. "He has everything...except you."

Julie offered Nick a sympathetic smile. "I know. But I protected him. Remember, they found bruises all over my arms but none on my stomach?"

Realization dawned on Nick. "You protected our son."

"Yes. I knew he deserved a chance at life. And I knew you deserved a chance to be a dad. Finn needs you, Nick."

Nick sobbed quietly. "He needs you, too."

"And I'll be with him," Julie softly insisted. "I'll be watching over him and you. When he learns to ride a horse at your parents' ranch, I'll be there. When he gets first prize at his science fair, I'll be there. When he gets sick and you don't know how you're going to wake up and take care of him...I will be there." Julie smiled at Nick. "And when he grows up...and he follows in his parents' footsteps and becomes everything you hope and you know he will be...I'll be right there."

Nick choked back a sob and said, "I know."

Julie gave Nick a sympathetic smile. "I love that you named our son Finn. I love that his middle name is Warrick. He says thank you, by the way."

More tears fell down Nick's cheeks. "I wish you both were here."

"We are," Julie assured him. "Warrick is so proud Tina has cleaned herself up and let you be a father figure to Eli. He loves that your sons and Greg's and Super Dave's will all grow up together. And you are right...you and Finney both will be okay."

Nick sobbed uncontrollably. Knowing he and his son really would be okay meant the world to him. He looked at the ghost of the woman he loved and cried.

Julie smiled softly at the man she'd loved. "You and Finney are going to be fine. Yes, there will be arguments and bad days ahead...but you two will never forget how much you love each other. No matter what happens, you'll always have each other."

At that moment, Finn began crying softly as though he knew his mother was about to leave. Nick and Julie both gazed in wonder at the baby boy they created.

"You will be just fine," Julie said. Finn calmed instantly hearing her voice. Nick smiled tearfully at his son with his mother.

"Tell him I love him," Julie said as she gazed lovingly at baby Finn. "I may not have known until it was almost too late...but I love him."

"I will," Nick said softly. He reached into the crib and took Finn's hand. The baby's hand curled around Nick's finger. "He'll know his mother wanted and loved him."

Julie smiled softly and gently tapped Nick's shoulder.

Nick jolted awake and looked around. All he saw in the dimly lit room was his son's crib with the baby boy softly cooing in it. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered the dream and everything Julie told him. Sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest, he sobbed quietly into his hands. Julie _did_ love their son, she _did_ protect him. And Nick felt thankful that she did want their son to be raised by him and with his CSI family.

Looking up at the ceiling, Nick thought about how Julie said she'd always be watching over him and Finn. "Thank you," he said.

Finn gurgled softly and Nick looked over to the crib and smiled. He got out of bed and went to his son. Looking down on the sweet baby boy, Nick smiled warmly. "Hey, Finney," he whispered. Finn looked up and cooed quietly.

Nick reached in and lifted his son. Holding him in his arms, Nick never felt so much love. "You know something, Finney? Your mom loved you. And she might not have..." his lower lip quivered. "She might not have known about you until it was almost too late, but she wanted you. She loved you so much. Don't you _ever_ doubt that she wanted you...and so do I."

Finn yawned and slowly closed his eyes. Nick sat on the bed and marveled at everything about his son.

"Don't ever doubt that she loved you," Nick whispered to his sleepy son. "She wanted you and she's watching over both of us." Nick pulled his knees up and gently set Finn on his legs. He knew the only thing that mattered now was the innocent baby boy falling asleep in his arms.

"She's watching over both of us," Nick continued. "And as you grow up and become the most amazing person...she'll be there. And I can't wait to watch you become who you're going to be." He gently kissed Finn's little hand. "I love you, Finney."

 **TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jackson and baby Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I'm keeping Nick in Vegas, so he's there for the events of the finale. In my opinion, this is what should have happened in the finale.**

 **Last chapter! Again, VegasGirl09, vegas nivel 3, csinycastle85, TotalCSIFan, annemlfe, RosePetal7, FinlayXXStokes, NickyCatherineStokes2442 and everyone, thank you again for following and reviewing! And, if you like, there are more Nick and baby Finn stories to come. More Jackson and Greta stories are on the way as well!**

 **I'm already working on stories with Jackson, Greta and Finn. I have to say I love writing these stories. I'm so happy you like Finn, Jackson and Greta, too! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

Finn continued to grow and get stronger, and Nick marveled at every day with his son. He couldn't spend enough time with his baby boy. Every moment he wasn't working he spent with Finn. Nick marveled at how his son was growing, and Finn was beginning to smile more. He always had a happy smile for his father.

After a casino explosion, Sheriff Ecklie brought Grissom back to Vegas. Nick's mentor marveled at how the lab had changed since he left. He was headed to D.B.'s office - his former office - when he thought he heard a baby crying.

Grissom walked to the break room where Nick was trying to get Finn to take a bottle. Gil couldn't help but softly smile at the CSI he once called the best student he ever had.

Nick looked up and smiled at his mentor. "You're here."

"Nick," Gil began. "Sara and Conrad told me about..." he nodded to the car seat on the table. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Nick said. He looked at his mentor, knowing he and Sara had their problems in the past. "Have you talked to..."

"Yes. She's...good. I'm happy for her."

Nick sighed quietly. "I hope you..." He wished Gil and Sara had never split up. "With everything..."

"It's okay," Gil said. "And I hear congratulations are in order. D.B. says you're being promoted to head up Grave."

Nick smiled softly. "Yeah. All these years trying to follow in your footsteps, huh?"

"You've made your own trail, Nick," Gil said with a soft smile. "And...you've earned it."

"Thank you," Nick said. "I hope you and Sara..." Before he could go any further, Finn started to fuss softly. Nick smiled at his baby son.

Gil couldn't help but smile at the sight of Nick as a dad. "Sounds like you've got a more important person there."

Nick gently lifted Finn from his car seat and held him in his arms. Finn gazed up at his father and smiled. "Hey, Finney," Nick whispered as he walked over to Gil. The former CSI supervisor smiled warmly at the baby boy.

"Gil Grissom," Nick whispered. "I want you to meet Finn Warrick Stokes."

A warm but sad smile came to Gil when he heard the full name of Nick's son.

Nick smiled softly at Finn before he looked at Gil. "I think he'd really like for you to hold him."

Before Gil could protest, Nick gently placed Finn in his arms. Gil smiled softly at the sweet baby boy. "Hello, Finn. You should be very proud of your father." Gil looked at Nick. "He really should."

"Thank you," Nick said.

"I mean it," Gil said to baby Finn. "He's come a long way. You've got a good dad."

Finn responded with a big yawn.

Gil smiled softly at the baby boy who looked so much like his father. "I know he's going to take good care of you. And you've got a great family here."

"He sure does," Nick said with a soft smile. "Sara and Greg are his godparents. And everyone has been _so_ great."

"That's good," Gil said. He looked at Nick. "Seriously, I'm glad he's doing so well."

"Thank you," Nick said.

Gil handed Finn back to his father. "I've got to..."

Nick nodded. "I really hope you and Sara work things out."

Gill nodded sadly. "Thank you."

Nick watched his mentor walk away and wished he and Sara could find their way back together. He knew Sara being married to Grissom was, in a small way, keeping Grissom in Vegas...just like baby Finn was a small way of keeping Julie with him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Finn softly squealed. Nick smiled at his son. "You do have a good family here, Finney." Nick was rewarded by Finn smiling softly.

After the press conference and Grissom's departure, Nick brought baby Finn into D.B.'s office. This was now _his_ office. Nick had to admit the offer to run the lab in San Diego was generous, but this was his home. He wanted his son to grow up with his CSI family, just like Jackson was doing now. Nick sighed deeply as he looked around the office.

Finn rested his head on his father's shoulder as Nick looked around the office. Nick wanted his son with him at that moment. As much as he wished Julie was there and D.B. wasn't leaving, he was thankful to be taking over as Grave Shift Supervisor.

Nick adjusted Finn in his arms. "Well, what do you think, Finney? This was your Uncle Grissom's office. Then it was mine and Uncle Greg's for a while. Then your Uncle D.B. took over." He chuckled softly. "Now it's mine again. How bout that?"

Finn looked at his father, cooed softly and yawned. Nick couldn't help but softly laugh. "I take it you like it."

Catherine walked in the office and smiled warmly when she saw Nick with baby Finn. She walked in and rubbed Nick's back. "How's he like the place?"

"Aw, he loves it," Nick said. "He's just speechless." Nick smiled warmly at his baby son. Catherine held Finn's hand.

Nick looked at his dear friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Quantico."

"Well...you're not the only one who got a new job." Nick raised an eyebrow as Catherine warmly smiled. "Sara's not taking the lab director position. She left to meet Grissom."

A warm smile crossed Nick's face. He and everyone knew Grissom and Sara belonged together.

"So..." Catherine continued. "D.B., Ecklie and Sara offered me the lab director position."

Nick smiled. "You're not going to miss the excitement?"

"I will," Catherine said. "But...I missed my family here more. And...I've applied for guardianship of Maria and Helena. Those two don't have anyone."

"Aw, that's great," Nick said. He knew Catherine bonded with the two little girls whose mother was killed in the first explosion.

"Plus it'll be good to see Lindsey blazing her own trail as a CSI."

Nick smiled. He'd watched Catherine's daughter grow up, and Lindsey was now on his CSI team. "Well...welcome home."

"Thanks," Catherine said. "So...how's your team?"

"Greg is my assistant supervisor," Nick said with a thoughtful smile.

"That is really great," Catherine said with a warm smile.

"And Morgan's still on the team. Plus Sara promoted Hodges and Henry to the field before she left. And Lindsey's on the team, too. I've got a great team," Nick said proudly.

"Yeah."

"And...with Ecklie's permission, I've asked Wendy Simms to come back." When Catherine raised an eyebrow, Nick added, "Lindsey, Hodges and Henry are all Level One CSIs. We need someone to help out."

Catherine smiled proudly at the lead CSI. "You have a great team."

Nick was about to thank her when Finn gave a small belch. The two laughed softly and smiled at the sweet baby boy. "And they're all helping raise him and Jackson."

"We all are," Catherine said as she gently rubbed Finn's arm. "Finn's got a great family."

Nick gently kissed his son's forehead. As much as he wished he and Julie could've worked out and she were here to help raise Finn, Nick had to admit they both had a great support team. And Nick couldn't wait to watch his son grow up...as long as he didn't grow up too fast, Nick told himself.

Finn looked up at his father and softly smiled. Nick knew he and Finn were really okay.

"Yeah," he said. "Finn and I have a great family."

 **The End**


End file.
